Root cause analysis (RCA) includes identifying one or more problematic objects or faults for the purpose of problem-solving. Existing RCA approaches, however, present challenges due, for example, to redundant probing and problem recreation by multiple problem-solving individuals/teams, and inefficient transfer and/or sharing of information across multiple problem-solving individuals/teams.